


Hawkeye is married?

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [259]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the media tries to find out who Clint is married to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye is married?

**Author's Note:**

> Being a celebrity had its good days - the free stuff was always nice. It’s amazing how much people are willing to pay to own a thing just because a celebrity was also using it. Mostly though, it’s bad, especially if you were someone like Clint - someone who valued his privacy.

Everything he did nowadays seemed to be front page news. 

_‘Hawkeye gets hair cut! So hot or so not?’_

_‘Check out Hawkeye’s go to burger joint!’  
_

_‘Hawkeye saves a cat from a tree!!!aslkdjkjf!!@$!!!’  
_

Seriously, do these people not have lives? Why are they so invested in his? Apart from the Avengers gig, his life wasn’t even that interesting. That’s why when he walked in to breakfast one morning to see Steve reading the news, with Clint’s face on the front, he groans. 

“What did I do this time?” Clint asked, pulling the carton of milk towards him. 

“Good Morning.” Phil greeted, all bright and sunshine-y and ugh. Steve grunted back. Phil kissed the top of Clint’s head before placing a bowl of cereal in front of the archer. Clint murmured a thanks then drowned the cereal in milk.

“People are really going crazy about last week’s news.” Steve offered offhandedly. 

“Which one?” Clint asked through a mouthful of cereal.

“The one where you came out to the whole world as a gay married man.”

Clint groaned. He remembered that interview. The interviewer had asked a simple question, so Clint answered simply too. 

“What about you, Clint? Do you have a special lady in your life?” The interviewer waggled his eyebrows, flicking his eyes to Natasha, who just gave them her stage smile. 

“Uh, no, actually. My husband and I were actually thinking of adopting but our lifestyle isn’t exactly kid-friendly, you know?”

The interviewer’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. After that, it’s like the rest of the Avengers didn’t even exist. It was just Clint, Clint, Clint…

Clint hated it, but the others had taken delight in it. They hated interviews as much as he did. 

“Why is my marriage such a big deal?” Clint asked Steve. 

“It says here, ‘Nobody could have guessed that the reason our adorkable, quirky archer would deny allegations about his relationship with the Black Widow is because she didn’t have the right parts.’ Huh. I think they’re more interested in the fact that you’re gay than the fact that you’re married.” Steve shrugged.

“Typical.” Clint rolled his eyes. “I hate the media.”

“Give it a few more weeks. This’ll all blow over and they can find some other celebrity to harass.” Phil told him. “I gotta go to SHIELD. I’ll see you later, okay?”

Clint gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye before returning to his breakfast.

—

The news had only escalated from there. 

The paparazzi started to follow him everywhere, trying to find something that would lead to the identity of his spouse. It was funny the first few times they concluded that Tony was his husband, but then they changed it to Thor, then to Bruce, then to Steve.

He wasn’t even trying to hide his relationship with Phil but the media thought that pairing with the Avengers sold more so they printed that. It got annoying after that.

The media seemed to think that every guy he was caught alone with was his husband. Clint even started doing that thing some celebrities did and had carried a whiteboard around and every time a paparazzi tried to get a picture of him, he’d whip out the whiteboard. 

_‘A dollar can go a long way to support a child’s education. Please donate.’_

It was Phil’s idea. “At least something good can come out of the paparazzi stalking you.” He said with a smile.

—

It all came to a halt after Doctor Doom’s last visit. 

Phil and other SHIELD agents handled the evacuation. Tony bitched about Richards’ inability to keep his enemies in line. The Hulk was roaring while he smashed doombot after doombot. Natasha told a dry joke that made Clint snicker and snark back. Thor had fun swinging his hammer around. Steve told everyone to focus.

Same old, same old. 

The battle was coming to an end when Clint saw Phil run towards a burning car. 

“Phil, what are you doing?” Clint demanded. shooting two exploding arrows at the five doombots headed Phil’s way. 

“There’s an unconscious man stuck in the car. I need to go get him.”

“Hurry up. You’ve got a lot of admirers.” Clint told him jokingly, but the worried tone in his voice was not lost to Phil. “And that car doesn’t seem to keen about staying in one piece.” 

“I got him. Headed out now. Can you give me some cover?” Phil asked.

“Always got your back, Phil.” Clint fired at an incoming bot.

After that, things happened to fast for Clint to even catch up. he heard an explosion through his earpiece, and Thor yelling. A mighty bolt of lightning bounced off of Thor’s hammer fried the remaining bots but a stray bolt managed to hit the flaming car, making it explode. 

Clint turned to look for Phil on the ground, and found him lying unconscious next to the man he tried to save.

“PHIL!” Clint fired off a grappling arrow and zip-lined to the ground. Clint ran to Phil, and immediately flipped him, so he could lean down to check if he was still breathing. 

When Phil groaned in pain, Clint let out a sigh of relief. He’s okay. Phil is okay. “Ow.” Phil muttered. He’s hurt, but he’s okay. “I’m gonna feel that tomorrow.” Phil sighed. “Is it over?”

Clint looked up to find that Thor was descending with Doctor Doom in custody. “Yeah, it’s over.” 

“Thank God.” Phil muttered. 

Clint helped him sit up as SHIELD agents took the unconscious man back to his worried family. “Don’t scare me like that.” Clint frowned.

“It’s an occupation hazard.” Phil shrugged.

“I’m going to die because of a heart attack if you keep it up.” Clint told him seriously.

“Then I’m going to have to make sure not to do it again.” Phil told him with a smile, pulling Clint so that their heads rested together.

Clint sighed in relief again, before he closed the gap between them. 

—

The next day, Clint walked into the kitchen to find Steve reading the paper again. He was still on the front page, but this time, he was with Phil. Their kiss had been the main focus of every news since the battle ended. 

Tony had teased him endlessly about it. 

Clint smiled at the image. It was of the moment when they kissed, both their eyes closed. Phil was sitting, his suit dirty with soot and dust, while Clint was covered in tiny cuts that littered his arms. Clint’s hand was behind Phil’s head, as if to pull the man closer, and Phil’s hand was on Clint’s arm. They were dirty and there was a smoking car behind them, but it seemed like the most aesthetically romantic picture ever. 

Clint had a feeling that the paper in Steve’s hand was just the beginning but at least the media had a face to Clint’s husband.

Now all they needed was a name. 

**Author's Note:**

> #and clint sure as hell isn't going to give it to them#BWAHAHAHAHAHHA#fluff
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/123278345806/how-do-you-paint-rubber-i-need-to-paint-my)


End file.
